A World Around You
A World Around You is a song from the eighth season composed by Ed Welch and Robert Hartshorne. A second music video was later made using CGI footage as part of Thomas Around the World. Lyrics Have a look about you, take in what you see There's a world around you wherever you may be Favourite names and places everywhere you go Sodor is our island, the only home we know Out of Henry's Tunnel or climbing Gordon's Hill Past the castle ruins toward the watermill We'll whistle past the lighthouse, gleaming red and white We'll leave the sheds at Tidmouth, then come back home at night Take a look about you, enjoy the world you see Be it town or country, there's such variety Old familiar faces everywhere you go Sodor is our island, the only home we know Doo be doo be do bah, doo be doo be do bah Doo be doo be do bah, doo be doo be do bah Doo be doo be do bah, doo be doo be do bah Have a look about you, take in what you see There's a world around you wherever you may be Favourite names and places everywhere you go Sodor is our island, the only home we know Across the old steel bridge or past the church we'll go Up beyond the windmill or ploughing through the snow On towards the castle, and past the sea so blue Wherever you are going, here's what you should do Have a look about you, take in what you see There's a world around you wherever you may be Favourite names and places everywhere you go Sodor is our island, the only home we know Doo be doo be do bah Doo be doo be do bah Doo be doo be do bah Take a look about you, enjoy the world you see Be it town or country, there's such variety Old familiar faces everywhere you go Sodor is our island, the only home we know Doo be doo be do bah, doo be doo be do bah Doo be doo be do bah, doo be doo be do bah Doo be doo be do bah, doo be doo be do bah Characters New Series * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Emily * Salty * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Trevor * Harold * Caroline * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Jem Cole * Jeremiah Jobling * The Refreshment Lady * Farmer McColl * Cyril the Fogman * Farmer Trotter * The Fisherman CGI Series * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Bill and Ben * Harvey * Emily * Spencer * Whiff * Rosie * Hiro * Charlie * Connor * Caitlin * Timothy * Diesel * Diesel 10 * Paxton * Sidney * Luke * Millie * Annie and Clarabel * Rocky * Bertie * Harold * Captain * Owen * Merrick * The Mayor of Sodor * The Deputy Minister * The Teacher Episodes New Series * Emily's New Coaches * Percy Gets it Right * What's the Matter with Henry? * James and the Queen of Sodor * Toby's Windmill * Harold and the Flying Horse * Thomas to the Rescue * Henry and the Wishing Tree * James Gets a New Coat * Thomas Saves the Day * Percy's Big Mistake * Thomas and the Firework Display * Edward the Great * Thomas and the Circus * Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough * Emily's Adventure * Halloween * Chickens to School * Too Hot for Thomas * James Goes Too Far * Percy and the Magic Carpet * Calling All Engines! CGI Series * Hero of the Rails * The Early Bird * Play Time * Henry's Good Deeds * Misty Island Rescue * Flash Bang Wallop! * Thomas and the Rubbish Train * Whiff's Wish * King of the Railway * Calm Down Caitlin * Luke's New Friend * Bill or Ben? * No Snow for Thomas * The Missing Christmas Decorations * Gone Fishing * No More Mr. Nice Engine * Old Reliable Edward * Thomas and the Emergency Cable * Spencer's VIP * Emily Saves the World * Millie and the Volcano * Timothy and the Rainbow Truck Deleted and Extended Scenes * Emily's New Coaches - # An extended shot of Thomas passing Percy at Henry's Tunnel. # An extended shot of Thomas passing James and the Hot Air Balloon at Suddery Castle. # A deleted scene of Emily passing the beach. * Henry and the Wishing Tree - A deleted scene of Henry puffing through the forest. * Thomas and the Circus - An alternate shot of Thomas passing the children at Maron while pulling the circus train. * Edward the Great - A deleted scene of Edward passing Donald and Douglas at the bottom of Gordon's Hill. * Halloween - An alternate shot of Thomas and Emily leaving the yard to go to the Smelter's yard. * Emily's Adventure - A deleted scene of Emily passing Thomas and Trevor. * Chickens to School - An extended shot of James and Edward pulling their goods trains under the bridge, followed by Henry. * James Goes Too Far - An extended shot of James pulling trucks by the Lighthouse. * Percy and the Magic Carpet - An extended shot of Percy passing the Windmill. Trivia * In one shot of Thomas and Percy from Thomas and the Circus, Percy's face was digitally edited from sad to happy. * In the CGI version, the shot of Emily from Henry's Good Deeds has been flipped. * The CGI version of the song is the first music video to include shots from both Nitrogen Studios and Arc Productions. * The CGI version skipped the second chorus was cut. * The CGI version shows the lyrics, "Be it town or country" as, "Be 'in' town or country". Home Video Releases US *Songs from the Station US/UK *It's Great to be an Engine (DVD) (Short Version) Gallery File:JamesGetsaNewCoat39.png File:JamesGetsaNewCoat40.png File:PercyGetsitRight2.png File:HenryandtheWishingTree4.jpg|Henry File:HenryandtheWishingTree5.jpg File:ThomastotheRescue11.png File:Toby'sWindmill14.png|Toby File:ThomasAndTheCircus38.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus39.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus40.png File:AWorldAroundYou1.jpeg File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?1.png File:JamesandtheQueenofSodor16.png File:Percy'sBigMistake7.png File:Percy'sBigMistake48.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay74.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay75.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:ThomasAndTheCircus42.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus43.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus44.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus46.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus47.png File:PercyGetsitRight6.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree5.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches14.jpg File:TooHotForThomas15.png File:TooHotForThomas17.png File:PercyandtheMagicCarpet14.jpg|Percy File:JamesGoesTooFar40.png File:TooHotForThomas18.png File:TooHotForThomas19.png File:TooHotForThomas20.png File:TooHotForThomas21.png File:Toby'sWindmill5.png File:Halloween14.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?2.png ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay21.png File:Emily'sAdventure.png ChickensToSchool3.png File:ChickensToSchool1.png File:ChickensToSchool2.png CGI Gallery File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable17.png File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable18.png File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable19.png File:EmilySavestheWorld84.png File:Spencer'sVIP14.png File:Spencer'sVIP33.png File:Spencer'sVIP34.png File:Spencer'sVIP35.png File:EmilySavestheWorld23.png File:TimothyandtheRainbowTruck76.jpeg File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable20.png File:TheEarlyBird69.png File:BillorBen?26.png File:GoneFishing(episode)55.png File:KingoftheRailway91.png File:PlayTime64.png File:ThomasandtheRubbishTrain46.png File:ThomasAndTheRubbishTrain48.png File:FlashBangWallop!57.png File:FlashBangWallop!97.png File:Luke'sNewFriend73.png File:Luke'sNewFriend74.png File:Luke'sNewFriend75.png File:OldReliableEdward3.png File:OldReliableEdward4.png File:HeroOfTheRails1.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine3.png File:EmilySavestheWorld48.png File:KingoftheRailway98.png File:TheEarlyBird12.png File:NoSnowforThomas72.png File:NoSnowforThomas30.png File:MillieandtheVolcano1.png File:CalmDownCaitlin59.png File:Whiff'sWish9.png File:BillorBen?43.png File:BillorBen?44.png File:TheEarlyBird11.png File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable32.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds5.png File:Spencer'sVIP64.png File:MistyIslandRescue8.png File:MistyIslandRescue10.png File:MistyIslandRescue11.png File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable5.png File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable6.png File:MistyIslandRescue9.png Luke'sNewFriend1.png Luke'sNewFriend2.png File:TimothyandtheRainbowTruck72.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations80.png Music Video File:A World Around You - Music Video|Original Music Video File:A World Around You - CGI Music Video Category:Songs